The present invention relates to a rearward wash basin comprising a neck cutout for performing a rearward head or hair washing, whereby the area of the neck cutout is lined with a soft elastic neck seal.
Wash basins made of porcelain, metal or plastic for head or hair washing that are typically used in hairdressing salons are common around the world. To use them, the rearward part of the neck below the head is placed in a neck cutout provided for this purpose. The washing procedure is often uncomfortable or even painful for a salon customer, due to:                Placement of the cervical spine against a hard surface.        Sensation of pressure caused by a poor-fitting neck cutout in the wash basin.        Unpleasant sensation caused by the cold material of the rearward wash basin.        Water running along the back of the neck and into the clothing, caused by leakage in a neck cutout.        
Although EP 0 103 112 A1, which represents the general class of claim 1, is known, the sealing ability of the flexible neck seal is not adequate for providing a fluid-tight fit for every neck size. The inadequate sealing ability is due to inadequate conformation to the neck. Optimum conformation to the neck is also prevented by the fact that said rearward wash basin has already been designed with an optimized neck cutout in a porcelain basin, and this neck cutout is made even tighter when the neck seal is installed.